


Soft Reboot

by RanchDeChloe



Series: jock on jock crime [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 800 & 900: become brotp, Android Sexuality, Collars, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Screaming, Temporary role reversal, The Zen Garden, but there is one crushed android, idiot babies can't handle feelings, nothing graphic all injury is sory of implied and glossed over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: RK900 gets injured and needs to power down for a while. Connor offers his help. Gavin loses his shit.





	Soft Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> While 99% of this series is fine to read as a one shot, you may want to read [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161165) before continuing. 
> 
> But you are smart kids, feel free to hop in, you'll figure it out if you don't feel like back tracking.

The first time they discover that they wirelessly share the zen garden program is shortly after RK900 starts entering standby regularly, participating in Detective Reed’s sleep cycle. 

They might not even have noticed each other if it wasn't for the scream of terror from Connor at the sight of this Amanda, a reconstruction of her from RK900’s memories. She had been peacefully seated at bench, tucked under a parasol while RK900 laid in the grass before her, thinking over the events of the day.

The Amanda of his mind turned to look at the source of noise and RK900 sat up, looking across the water, looking as if he’d seen a ghost. Connor looked stiff in his old cyberlife uniform and it hit RK900 that he was in his old uniform as well, their appearance here hardwired into the space. 

900 offered a stiff small wave and its echoed by his predecessor. It’s Amanda who called out, “Join us, won't you, Connor?”

It’s hard to make out but he could hear Connor make a high soft keening noise in the back of his throat before flickering out of the zen garden.

The next day at work RK900 did his best to explain, sharing a data packet with his prototype that he’s been attending to his own maintenance more frequently and while he knows the projected Amanda is a fabrication of his own programing but he feels that she helps him process the human world. He offers to message Connor before he enters standby to prevent any more frightening moments or invasions of privacy but Connor rejects the offer.

Connor vocalized, “I didn’t mean to panic, It was just unexpected, I will be more prepared next time, at least that space will feel a little less lonely. 

The next few times they accidentally share space they keep a respectful distance. Connor was fond of the water, sitting at its banks or using the row boat to watch over a suspiciously growing fish population. RK900 stuck close to his projection, busy with flowers, slowly and methodically adding more flora to the program. 

Eventually they would share a bit of small talk, discussing the carassius auratus or the gallica centifolia in shade #f7fed9. It stretched slowly to work talk, working on case information. There was a practical give and take to that, RK900 excelled on minutia and Connor had a knack for intuition. 

It seems tonight is the night where Connor allows himself to talk about the ghost in the garden.

Amanda is in the distance, meditating, as Connor watches, speaking to the closest thing to a brother he’s ever had.

“Her AI was destroyed when cyberlife fell, Humans started mass deleting programs before their removal from the building. She wasn’t saved… she also wasn’t on our side”. Connor gives RK900 a look of paternal worry. RK900 hates it.

“She didn’t have a choice. Her programming was simplified and focused only on making sure the RK series preformed well and accomplished their missions”. 

“The mission of ending deviancy is long past failed… what do you two talk about?”

RK900 feels threads of shame pull at his programing, not really wanting to get into detail about how he’s used her help in dealing with his partnership with Reed.

“My day to day life”.

“How much control do you have over…. her”.

“I didn’t consciously make her, she just arrived one day…. but I do think the fact that I wished to see her… manifested”.

Connor stares at her, thinking. RK900 is aware that his relationship with the original Amanda was short and sweet compared to his Prototype. He’d try to remove her for Connor’s comfort but he’s afraid she’d be gone for good.

Connor’s LED cycles yellow and RK900 feels something brush against his leg. They both look down at the newly formed St. Bernard happily sitting between them, wagging a fluffy tail. Connor visibly relaxes, kneeling and rubbing behind the canine’s ears. 

RK900 recognizes this dog from the photos tacked up on Lieutenant Anderson’s desk.

Connor looks thoughtfully over the animal “I hadn’t realized we had so much control over this program”.

The dog trots off, sniffing lazily at the flora and fauna of the garden, Connor sighs in relief “She isn’t the old Amanda”.

“You don’t mind if she stays? When I’m also here she is… a comfort”.

“No, not at all, I’m glad you are finding ways to cope with this world”.

Connor pats RK900 on his shoulder, offering a smile that is far too soft and human, “You can talk to me too… about life, if you wanted, no pressure”.

RK900 feels the intense urge to roll his eyes but suppresses it, “Why don't you tell me about your dog, instead?”

Connor beams, happy to talk explain everything he knows about Sumo, “You will love the game fetch”.

—-

RK900 has no memory of entering standby mode this time but here he is. His limbs are heavy and he’s laying in the grass, not quite able to sit up. It’s night. Strange, its never night here. A low warm sunset, a colorful sunrise, but never night.

The assorted coleoptera, glowing a soft green, are new.

He also can’t seem to exit the programming. That’s also new.

He wonders if this is what being tired feels like. He feels like the bags under Gavin’s eyes.

He tries to call out to Amanda but he can’t seem to find the words, they die in his throat.

He settles to just watching the stars and the fireflies.

Sometime later he can hear Connor’s approach, he recognizes the steps, careful and quick.

“Good, you’re still here”, Connor’s voice is tense with worry. 

“Would you be so kind as to explain what’s happening?”

His line of sight is interrupted by Connor looking down on his face, the red of his LED, his hair haloed by the moon. Most of his features are obscured in shadow. 

“You were shot-”.

“That doesn’t explain anything I’ve been shot before and never had-“

“off a ten story high roof.”

“Oh”.

Connor kneels next to him, hands fluttering and tensing like they don’t know where to settle, “you were very badly damaged, you are being repaired and while they are ready to bring you back online to make sure your personality was uncorrupted I asked them to… wait. Your most vital biocomponents have been replaced or repaired but some of the lesser ones… we are rare models, a few parts must be acquired or remodeled by hand, it would be very upsetting to wake up in such a state”.

“what is missing?”

“One optical unit was totally lost, but they ordered a match. The damage to your left side was extensive and they are fabricating new musculature to match your unique built. The joints and casing have already been corrected but have not been reinstalled on that side till the muscles are set. Your thirium pump’s locking mechanism was damaged but not the pump itself… it’s being held in with electrical tape right now”.

Rk900 finds a bit of courage, “Was Gavin with me?” 

“He was, saw the whole thing, apprehended your attacker… he’s here now, he won’t go home and he may be slowing the process of your repair by distracting technicians”.

“Slap him for me, when you leave”.

“…sure” It was a lie, Connor wasn't the type, but the lie was kind.

“How much longer to correct all the damage?”

“At least 3 days, I’ll keep visiting, I promise”.

He sighs, “Boot me up”.

“We really do not suggest that, the discomfort of being in such disrepair would be terrible and I am completely happy to report that your personality is totally safe and undamaged”.

“Just for a few minutes, I need Gavin to go home before they break me to spite him”.

Connor frowns, he knows RK900 is right, “Alright, one moment please”. 

He slips away. He’s alone again for a few minutes before waking up.

Connor was right. This is horrible. 

His line of sight is distorted and hazy, down to one under-functioning camera and his line of sight is cluttered with alerts and warnings.

He can feel parts of his face, bits of his torso, his limbs are totally disabled. 

He manages to blink. 

Gavin is suddenly in his face and he seems shorter. His body must be set up on a industrial arm for his repairs. Gavin is yelling, he can tell by the expression but his voice seems distant, “RK? Can you hear me? RK?”

“Reed” his own voice is metallic and distorted. 

“Oh Holy Fuck, you’re here, holy shit, fuck me” he babbles, reaching up and touching his face. He can feel the rough calluses against the exposed plastic. “I thought you were fucking dead”.

“I’m fine…I will be fine, but you need to go home and rest”.

“Are you kidding me!? No, I’m not leaving you here while these fucking idiots glue you back together, I’m going to make sure they fix you right”.

“Go home, RK800 will make sure you make it home safe and he will alert you before I am rebooted fully. He said you were being a disturbance and I have given him full permission to slap you”.

He can just make out Connor’s yelp of protest.

He watches Gavin turning away and he’s glaring at an unseen face, he guesses its Connor, “Are you fucking kidding me, asshole? I’m worrying myself to death and you are wasting your time telling my partner that I’m a fucking bother!? You fucking dumpster fire, I’ll fucking kill you”.

He wants to reach out, take Gavin by the face, get his focus, settle his fury, “Listen, Reed, go home, you aren’t a licensed android engineer, you can do nothing for me, don’t blame Connor”.

He can’t tell if its an error in the camera feel or if Gavin is near crying, his eyes look so wet. He isn’t yelling any more and under the static RK900 has to strain to hear, “Fuck you, you don’t get to tell me how to worry”.

He wants to hold his chin, he knows it would lower Gavin’s stress level but he can’t move anything, does he even have hands right now?  
“Please, be good for me, go home” he pleads. 

Gavin stomps off, leaving his field of vision, Connor speaks up, “I’ll make sure he gets home safely, I’ll enter standby when I get home, I’ll update you then”.

Just as quickly as he was brought out of the garden he’s forced back in, facing the synthetic night sky again.

 

—-

He can’t keep track of time or how often Connor visits but it feels like it’s pretty often, updating on his repairs, Gavin’s complaints and comforting distraction. Amanda is there a few times, but he doesn’t think he’s the one projecting her. Either way he’s thankful to have her petting his hair back, uncaring if his mind or Connor’s is the source.

—-

Connor confirms it’s time to wake up and this time re-entering the waking world is much less uncomfortable. He settles into a fully repaired body, flexing his fingers and rolling his neck as the industrial arm sets him down. He notes that a few sexual upgrades he had previously had were missing, no extra sensors in his hand, the anchor plate for a phallus is fine but the addition connected to it is long gone. Oh well, they can be replaced. It’s only then he notices he’s naked. Engineers step in and start to ask him diagnostic questions and he answers even as he scans the room, noting that Gavin stands in the corner nervously, clutching a clean set of RK900’s clothes. 

He’s proud that Gavin manages to keep himself settled till the technicians finish their tests and RK900 is dismissed to return home.

The technicians give them a moment of privacy to dress and leave the room. Gavin can’t stop himself from pulling RK900 into his arms, shaking.

RK900 settles his arms around him, lightly, letting Gavin calm himself.

“Don’t you dare get yourself hurt like that again” he sniffles, wiping his nose against RK900’s shoulder.

RK900 allows the gross smear of mucus this one time.

“I never meant for it to happen, I’m sorry I upset you”.

“I’m more then fucking upset” Gavin wipes his eyes, standing up straight and taking a step back, “You feel ok right? they put everything where it should be?”

“I seem to be operating at 100% efficiency, Reed, no need to worry”.

Reed pushes the clothes into his hands, “Here, have some fucking shame, you overgrown G.I Joe”.

He murmurs, “I’ve been out of commission for too long, you forgot how to be polite”, a gentle tease as he starts to dress.

“You left Connor of all people to take care of me, what do you expect? … he went home before you woke up… he said he’s check in with you later”.

“You’ll thank him for all this, even if it kills you”. RK900 tries to tease, wanting Gavin to be his normal, irritable self. 

“I won’t rip his head off for spying on me for you, is that fair enough?” Gavin pouts.

“You’re lucky he’s pair bonded with someone else or I’d make you suck his cock” he says cooly as he buttons his shirt.

Gavin blushes, RK900 reads his rising heart rate, “I need to call the doctors back in, they need to keep working on you, you’re still a fucking asshole”.

—-

 

The department gave them both a few days off to recover from the whole affair. Normally paid recovery time was saved for human’s and their spouses but excuses were made and no one raised a fuss. The last 24 hours have consisted of Gavin being clingy and irritable, demanding physical contact, RK900 spending most of the night holding Gavin by the throat or hair, settling him and anchoring him. It’s an effort just to get Gavin to step away to eat and drink, resorting to hand feeding him as Gavin recovered from the shock of RK900’s repairs. 

It’s early on the second morning that Gavin makes a demand, his voice soft and rough “I want you to make this up to me”.

“How so?”

“Be mine, just for once, just to make up for falling off a fucking apartment complex. For making me worried sick about you”.

“You mean like how you are normally mine?” He asks, a little surprised.

Gavin nods.

“Okay, but you’ll have to do something for me afterward”.

Gavin looks genuinely surprised, he expected a fight, maybe the question was just an attempt to goad him.

“Like right now?” Gavin asks softly.

“If that’s what you want”.

Gavin blinks at him, there is no way he expected to get this far with his request.

“On your knees” He says it soft, a request instead of an order.

RK900 has to manually pull Gavin off his lap and he kneels on the floor in front of the sofa, settling his palms on the tops of his thighs.

Gavin looks so lost. He’s not the type to lead and it takes his mind a few minutes to catch up. He’s been trained so well in asking to touch and submitting to RK900 that RK900 almost pities him int the moment, asking “What would you like me to do, Detective?”

Gavin leans over and kisses him, its soft and nervous and only the second time they’ve ever done it. RK900 tries to loosen up for it but its not something he ever perfected. Gavin cups his cheeks, his touch is feather light, nearly shaking. One hand slides down and Gavin pulls back to murmur, “Turn this touch-thing up, all the way”.

RK900 shuts his eyes and for once, he obeys his partner, turning the extra touch sensors at his throat on and up. It’s the first time he’s tried to see if his surviving sexual upgrades still worked, he's pleased they do. He can’t help the little noise that escapes him as the feel of his fingers resting at his throat transform into a much more pleasurable pressure. Gavin kisses his face, his cheek, his forehead as he strokes over his throat, making RK900 start to moan and vibrate as the pleasure spreads. Gavin sinks to the floor, straddling his lap, nuzzling his neck and wrapping his arms around him. 

RK900 folds his arms behind himself, mimicking submission. He’s tempted to turn his sensitivity down, already a little overloaded by touch but for once he’ll listen. Gavin rests his teeth against his throat for a moment, tempted to bite, but just as quickly abandons the idea to return to kissing him on the mouth.

Rk900 feels like maybe he’s getting the hang of it. Gavin seems pleased when he mimics Gavin’s movements and pressure.

Gavin sighs, leaning their foreheads together, “I give up, I was wrong, I can’t fucking do this, I’m yours” he sighs “I want you to touch me, I want you to clear my head”.

“Are you sure?”

Gavin nods, his face a mask of need and worry. RK900 wraps his arms around him, comforting, stroking the knots of his spine through his t-shirt, “Will you be a good boy for me and finish what you started? Make me come and we’ll go to bed”.

“RK…” Gavin sighs, going back to nuzzling and kissing his throat. RK900 tucks and folds Gavin’s arms behind his back, and Gavin groans. He nearly melts when RK900 squeezes the back of his neck.

Gavin’s mouth feels white hot and wonderful as the sensation builds, starting to get error warnings. RK900 is getting better at ignoring those and letting the orgasm happen. He lets himself sink into the pleasure, the buzz under his skin nearly audible by the time he peaks, quickly disabling the sensors and letting himself settle, sagging into the embraces and enjoying the closeness. Eventually he's forced to tug Gavin off by the hair, “Come on, its time for you to get some sleep, its been a long week”.

Gavin doesn’t even bitch about being carried to bed.

—- 

Gavin wakes up in the early hours before sunrise and rolls over, turning on the bedside table’s lamp. RK900 is already awake, he’s not quite ready to enter standby once more, he's been powered down too much this week. Gavin is silent as he turns back to face him, just looking over RK900, as if looking for something.

“Can I help you, Reed?”

“Not a scratch” he murmurs, looking over his torso, “You didn’t even look like yourself, you were… parts…. fucked up parts at that, you were the bottom of a recycling bin, not a person”.

RK900’s self-scans and notes imperfections in his casings and miss-matched wiring on the inside that in no way effected his operations. He cocks his head to the side, exposing his shoulder and letting the skin there melt away for Gavin to see the soldered lines and mostly buffed out scratches,

“They did good work, none of the repairs effected my programing or my range of movement, I’m very lucky”.

Gavin swallows, a thick uncomfortable noise, reaching out and running his fingers over the fine lines that cover where his new arm was joined, “Does it hurt? they frankensteined you back together… they ordered you a new eye like it was a fucking headlight”.

“No, I am still unable to feel pain, even when the damage was extensive, it was… uncomfortable when I was awoken mid-repair but never painful”.

Gavin takes the corner of a sheet, tugging it up, he doesn't want to look at the scars. RK900 can’t blame him.  
“I saw you fall, you were too far ahead for me to catch up, did you even hear me scream for you?”

“My short term memory data was lost when I was forced to shut down, I’m sorry” RK900 means it. It would be unpleasant to recall his own damage but he could be more of a comfort. 

“That fucker is gonna rot in jail for a long time”, Gavin nods, looking tense, “He’s lucky I didn’t blow his fucking head off”.

“You did the right thing, you followed the letter of the law”.

Gavin’s frustration grows, “Still feels shitty, I should have been there to back you up”.

“If you had we might both be dead, or maybe I’d be attending you in the hospital with a broken spine from falling off that roof…. we’ll never know”. RK900 tries to distract him, changing the subject, “I look the same, right? They repaired my facial structure correctly?”

“You still look like a fucking dick’s sporting goods mannequin” he grouses. 

He puts a little warning in his voice “Behave, Gavin, I’ve been lenient because of your shock but don’t push it”.

Gavin settles a little, “You look okay, the same”.

“Did you ever have complaints about my appearance before the shooting?”

Gavin lays back down, fitting himself against his side, “No, you are pretty okay in the face, body is fine too….I miss the dick, it was a really nice dick”.

“We’ll get a replacement, the skin texture mapping is still in my programing so it will look and feel the same”.

“That’s…. weird but good I guess”.

“I’d also like to ask you… why did you want to lead earlier tonight?”  
“I don’t know, I was mad” Gavin admits, “I had fantasies about getting my anger out, slapping you, yelling, embarrassing you…. maybe it would have made me feel better…. but I don’t think it would have, its not me”.

RK900 lets his nose brush the top of Gavin’s head, talking into his hair, “You are a needy submissive to your core, let me focus on making you feel better”.

Gavin groans and pushes on his chest in a weak attempt to push him out of bed, annoyed, “I take it back, I should have spit on you and made you suck my toes and pushed you down the stairs, you are the worst”.

“We’ll never know now that you missed your chance… and anyway you promised me favor for doing it”.

“I did not… did I?”

“You very much did promise me that”.

Gavin glares and RK900 holds up his palm, replaying Gavin’s agreement from earlier that night. 

Gavin groans and pushes his hand down, covering the replay, “Fuck…. what did I agree to?”

His LED briefly flashes yellow “I can get it shipped here overnight, you’ll like it and if you don't you can always take it off”.

Gavin frowns and squints, “I don’t trust you… I should have sold your parts for scrap, bought one of those fancy espresso machines and sybian vibrator, I would have never missed you”.

—-

The night before returning to work RK900 finally enters a standby and he's greeted by the sight of Connor playing fetch with the copy of his dog. An arm takes his, Amanda’s, and they walk to greet his prototype. 

When Connor catches sight of him he hurries to greet him, the canine at his heels “I was worried I wouldn’t see you here before work! How are you?”

“Fully functional… thank you for everything, really, your updates on my care were very valuable”.

Connor smiles warmly, “You have been missed at the department, Hank will be happy to hear you are well, I think I frightened him with my worry”.

“Really, thank you… I know Gavin can be a handful, but it was a comfort knowing that someone was checking in on him”.

Connor tries to be diplomatic, “He’s passionate and most of his behavior could be dismissed as stress induced from witnessing your injury”.

“He didn’t lay a hand on did he?”  
Connor makes a noncommittal noise, waving it off.

Amanda cut in, firm and upset, “That’s terrible, you were only trying to do what’s best for him”.

Connor, to his credit, doesn’t flinch at her voice, “It was mild… no worse then he’s done at work”.

“He’ll make things right, I’ll see too it”.

Connor looks worried, “For my sake, let it go, really, if my partner was injured I’d also be a a nervous mess as well”

RK900 relents, “If you insist we’ll let it go… now, if you’d like to walk with us, there are some rosa gallicanae I’d like your opinion on, I’ve seen the small plant samples you keep at work, you have a knack for botany”.

“I’d really like that, Sumo, come”, The dog trots after them as they settle into a more comfortable restful standby together.

—-

For as much as Gavin had enjoyed the gift at home, he’s being a real asshole about it at work.

RK900 had thought the gift suited Gavin’s style, he had cross referenced both his clothing choices and current accessory trends against Gavin’s paraphilia to select it. Two matching samples were in the latest issues of GC.

Gavin’s original reaction had been pleased. A tasteful collar as a mark of the bond they developed, understated and easily concealed as simply a whim of fashion. Something Gavin could wear when they were parted to settle and soothe.

He hadn’t made any demand that it be a permanent fixture but he did ask that Gavin ask when he wanted it removed.

Now he was being a stubborn little shit, refusing to ask to pocket the thin matte black choker while still maintaining that he’s somehow embarrassed by it. 

No one seems to have noticed it RK900’s opinion, it flattered Gavin and went will with his taste for v neck shirts. Aesthetically pleasing. Gavin sat at his desk, fidgeting with the hood of his jacket to attempt to cover as much of it as he could. He’s still flushed and splotchy with embarrassment, sinking into his office chair.

RK900 messages his terminal ‘just take it off if you are going to pout about it’.

Gavin reads it and glares at him before going back to fussing.

Gavin’s self inflicted mood comes to a head later that day when Connor makes the mistake of welcoming him back to work and complimenting his new necklace. RK900 is forced to frogmarch Gavin to the bathroom while Connor is left cleaning the coffee off himself in the break room’s sink.

RK900 had missed a normal routine and he’s happy to take corrective action.

**Author's Note:**

> you know, sometimes, I wonder why I'm even so into these two characters kissing, one who is an asshole in the game and the other who doesn't even have lines and they never meet...
> 
> but the I remember that this dynamic is totally untouched by david cage and I a filled with a sea of joy.


End file.
